O.V.E.R.L.O.A.D.
O.V.E.R.L.O.A.D. The O.V.E.R.L.O.A.D., standing for O''ver 9000 ''V''ery ''E''xtreme ''R''agequit ''L''oad ''O''f ''A''irship ''D''oom, is a blimp with a power level of over 9000. It is the boss of the Final Overload mission. It has the speed of a Pink Bloon, but the insanely long track makes up for it. It has an overload of parts (which are all IMMUNE to One-Nuke Wonder) with insane health and/or attacks: Parts All parts on a destroyed part get destroyed instantly. *Core: 1,000,000,000 health and 10 AD. Can only be harmed after destroying all other parts excluding the Wings, the Backup Wings, and the Propellor. **Wings: 500,000 health each and each has 1 AD. Has 8 of them. Each one destroyed slows it by 25%. **Backup Wings: 100 health each, but 100 AD each. Has 2. Only come out after destroying all 8 Wings. The first one destroyed brings it to 1/4 the previous speed. Destroying both will stop it completely for 30 seconds, and then the propellor comes out. **Propellor: Invincible. Nuff said. Comes out after destroying the Backup Wings. Makes the O.V.E.R.L.O.A.D.'s speed equal to 1/50th the speed of a Z.O.M.G. **M.E.G.A. Cannons: 1,000,000 health each. 2 of them. They provide invisible force fields around the core that can only be destroyed by destroying both cannons. The force field ''only covers the core and no other parts. M.E.G.A. stands for ''Mach 'E'ndless 'G'reat 'A'wesomeness. **H.Y.P.E.R. Cannon: 10,000,000 health. Comes out after destroying both of the M.E.G.A. Cannons. It has the same force field production as the M.E.G.A. Cannons do. H.Y.P.E.R. stands for 'H'uge 'Y'arn 'P'er 'E'ach 'R'evolution. **Explode Platform: 10,000,000 health. Nuff said. ***Explode Blocks: 1,000 health and 1 AD each. There are 4 of them. Upon one being destroyed, it explodes within 250px, dealing 100 damage to anything it hits including Bloons and the O.V.E.R.L.O.A.D. itself, as well as each other. ****S.P.A.M. Spawners: 1,000,000 health each. 2 on each Explode Block. S.P.A.M. stands for 'S'uper 'P'wnage 'A'ir balloon 'M'''aker. **Turret Platform: 10,000,000 health. Nuff said. ***Overload Turret: 1,000,000 health. ****Mini Turrets: 20,000 health each. 50 of them. All of them produce invisible and invincible force fields to guard the Overload Turret. Attacks Core *Overload Laser: Fires a 150px wide laser at one of your towers. It deals 500 damage to any tower/agent it hits. Insanely rare. Wings/Backup Wings *Air Slash: Fires a white arc at a tower. It starts at 100px (width) by 20px (depth), but the width increases by 1px every 3px traveled, and the depth increases by 1px every 15px traveled. It deals 100 (60 for Backup Wings) damage to any tower/agent it hits. Rare. Propellor *Air Blast (Passive): Blasts a constant, powerful stream of air at a random tower/agent. This does 1 damage every 3 seconds. No rarity due to it being passive. M.E.G.A. Cannons *Mega Blast: Fires a yellow Awesomeness Laser at mach infinity in a random direction. The laser is 1px wide and insta-kills any tower/agent it hits. Very rare. H.Y.P.E.R. Cannon *Hyper Blast (Passive): Rotates at 3 revolutions per second. Fires a 100px by 100px green ball of yarn at a random tower every time it rotates. Each ball of yarn deals 5 damage. No rarity due to it being passive. Explode Platform No attacks. Explode Blocks No attacks other than the explosion, which is shown in Parts. S.P.A.M. Spawners *SPAM (Passive): Spawns 10 Swarm Green Bloons per second. No rarity due to it being passive. *Bloon Link Shield: Spawns 1,000 Ceramic Bloons in a rush and makes all of the O.V.E.R.L.O.A.D.'s parts (including the core) invincible. The ceramics and their children must all get popped. Then the invincibility wears off. If the ceramics or their children escape, they appear at the beginning again while still taking lives. Very Common, just for the trolls. Does not activate if there are any Bloons other than the O.V.E.R.L.O.A.D. on the screen-when the time for it to activate is hit and there's a Bloon other than the O.V.E.R.L.O.A.D. on-screen, it simply does nothing. Turret Platform No attacks. Overload Turret *Overload Bullet: Fires an Overload Bullet which is 10px by 10px. Explodes upon contact with a tower/agent, dealing 100 damage in a 100px radius. Common. Mini Turrets *Machinegun Shot (Passive): Fires 10 1px by 1px bullets at a random tower every second. Each deals 0.1 damage. Very Common=Used once every 7-12 seconds. Rare=Used once every 40-55 seconds. Very rare=Used once every 75-90 seconds. Insanely rare=Used once every 3-6 minutes. Pictures coming soon! Trivia *The core is weak to its own Overload Laser, which takes away 20% of its remaining health. If only you could reflect it... Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bosses